Pizza Crust
Pizza Crust is a male contestant that competes on Battle of the Objects. Prior to his elimination, he was the captain of Team Chocolate, but rejoined in Downhill Disasters. Personality Pizza Crust is the leader of Team Chocolate. He's a kind player, but can be doubtful in his abilities. His horrible singing got him eliminated early in the game, but his popularity let him rejoin. Now Pizza Crust has to fight for his right in the game, alongside his best friend Frankfurter. Episode 1: How It All Began He and Frankfurter knitted a car for, Present, Badge and Frankfurter to drive, and for Radio to sit on top. Because Pizza Crust sat in the passenger seat when the car fell into the finish line, he became team captain as well as Present. Episode 2: The Videogame Before choosing teams, him and Present had to eat watermelons. Despite Pizza Crust eating more watermelons than Present, Controller revealed that the watermelon mini-challenge was a fake, and that Present was already chosen to choose first. Pizza Crust chose Frankfurter, Frozen Treat, Coffee, French Fry, and Sailboat onto his team. Because Present chose Lemon, his team was stuck with Knife. During the video game challenge, Pizza Crust lost his 3 lives to a vertical-moving spiky, the fire cannon and Knife pushing him into a moving barrel. He placed 11th in the challenge out of 14, and 6th on his team. Episode 3: The Ever Convenient Objects' Shopping Mall Before the elimination, Pizza Crust and Frankfurter were discussing on what name their team should be. Pizza Crust considered three names, each of which Frankfurter rejected, and Pizza Crust gave up on ideas. Knife came in and told them that she thought better of them for not discussing their team names with their team, but Pizza Crust told her that she didn't think good about any of them. At the elimination, Pizza Crust was tied with Frozen Treat for the least amount of votes, at 10. His prize, like the rest of his team except for French Fry, was a sock. At the Ever Convenient Objects' Shopping Mall, he decided to go to the Candy Store and purchase the Jar of 1000 candies, with each candy costing a mere cent. At the purchase, he learned that each candy had an indivisual barcode because there should be 1000 candies in the jar. After the salesclerk counts the 999th candy, a power outage occurs due to Controller's hot tub shorting him out, resetting the cash register. Pizza Crust then refused to buy the jar and angrily storms off to find another store, although he doesn't buy anything else. After the challenge, his team was immune to elimination. Episode 4: BaOTO's Next Star Prior to the elimination, Present volunteered to name his team "Team Vanilla", while Pizza Crust's team would be named "Team Chocolate", which he agreed on. After the elimination, after Controller announced the next challenge, he was disappointed because he knew he was unable to sing. When he got to sing, he received a 0/10 from each judge, and his team was so behind in points that it didn't matter, and Team Chocolate was up for elimination. Episode 5: Go, Battle Monster! Pizza Crust is eliminated with 90 votes, to Frankfurter's sadness. Before he is frozen, Pizza Crust starts to give Frankfurter advice, but is cut off and placed next to Knife and Lemon. Episode 8: Meet Your Match He is first seen playing chess with Radio and Pebble, although he doesn't understand how to play. Pebble knocks down the board, and Pizza Crust questions if he won. He is one of six contestants up for rejoining at the end of the episode. After the credits, it is revealed that Pizza Crust also has a BrawlOTO counterpart, Pizza, who did not compete in a mini-challenge due to being eliminated. Episode 9: Downhill Disasters After being unfrozen, Pizza Crust votes for French Fry because after he chose the latter onto his team, French Fry called him "useless", and he claims that he can read French Fry's subtitles. During the rejoin, he rejoins with 188 votes, to his excitement and Frankfurter's happiness. Once the challenge begins, he and Frankfurter share a sled. The duo reach the last flag, although they fail to grab it because of Frankfurter's slow reaction, so he is whacked by the pole. He does not win the challenge and is up for elimination. Episode 10: Unexpected Expedition Pizza Crust is first seen talking with the remaining Team Chocolate members, asking what happened when he was eliminated. He replies that he never got to meet Huge Blue Cat too well back in Dream World, and is shocked when Coffee claims to have replaced him as team captain, although she said it was for one episode during a challenge, but it wasn't a big deal. During elimination, he is safe with 24 votes, and ends up with a map for a cave. Once the challenge starts, he immediately groups up with Frankfurter, although Controller pairs him up with Seashell. While walking through the cave, he explains to Seashell that monsters don't exist, although she should watch out for bats and other nocturnal creatures, although this doesn't comfort her. While familiarizing with the cave map, the rock they are sitting on is revealed to be a cave monster, who questions them as trespassers, causing them to run away in fear. Pizza Crust doesn't win the challenge, and is up for elimination once again. Trivia *Pizza Crust was the first male contestant eliminated and the first contestant to rejoin the game. *Pizza Crust is the only contestant that rejoined so far. *Pizza Crust has the most votes overall at 288, this counting rejoining. *There's another Pizza in Object Land. **There's another Pizza in Anthropomorphic World. **There's another Pizza in Turbo Object Brawl. **There's another Pizza in Battle For a Million. **He is one of the final 5 to win "Battle Of The Objects" Category:Male Category:Contestant Category:Team Chocolate